


Месть Ророноа Зоро

by Astrellka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Surprise Kissing, фанфику 10 лет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: Зоро решает подшутить над Санджи, но не стоит рыть яму другому. Таймлайн - самое начало путешествия Мугивар.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 1





	Месть Ророноа Зоро

Ну, во-первых, Санджи курил. Не выпускал изо рта эту вонючую палочку, даже когда готовил, что постоянно выводило Зоро из себя. Правда, на качестве пищи дурная привычка судового повара не отражалась.  
  
Во-вторых, белобрысый кок постоянно клеился ко всем мало-мальски привлекательным женщинам, появляющимся в поле его зрения. Это если они заходили в порт. А на корабле мечник по десять раз на дню слышал восторженные вопли о всевозможных достоинствах Нами. Это бесило.  
  
В-третьих, блондин был высокомерной пафосной заразой.  
  
Зоро засопел. Последний пункт хоть и был чистой правдой, но ни на шаг не приближал его к предстоящей мести. Честно говоря, планирование никогда не было сильной стороной Зоро. Да, собственно, и зачем планировать, если можно достать катану – или три – и решить все проблемы буквально за пять минут? К сожалению, такие методы не работали в отношении Санджи. И не только потому, что он был членом команды, но и потому, что кромсать на кусочки вредного кока Ророноа Зоро совершенно не хотел. А вот поставить в дурацкое положение, чтобы получить возможность поиздеваться…  
  
Беда была в том, что настоящих слабостей у Санджи, вопреки всеобщему мнению, оказалось только две. И Зоро их только что перечислил под номерами 1 и 2. Женщины отпадали сразу – меньше, чем в этих загадочных существах, Ророноа разбирался только в навигации. Значит, выбора не было.  
  
Сигареты. Тонкие вонючие палочки, которые Санджи хранил в плоском серебряном портсигаре. Если бы только Зоро удалось добраться до них… В мешке с вещами у Ророноа хранилась одна травка, в своё время опробованная вместе с Джонни и Йосаку и дававшая невероятный эффект. При воспоминании об этом опыте он прыснул в кулак – да уж, тогда они почудили на славу.  
  
\- Держу пари, этот идиот превзойдёт самого себя, если накурится, - пробормотал Зоро вслух.  
\- Эй, Голова-трава! - голова Санджи высунулась из-за двери камбуза. – Тащи сюда свою задницу и помоги мне накрыть на стол.  
  
Мечник нехотя поднялся и отправился на помощь. Санджи почему-то наотрез отказывался от любой чужой помощи, кроме помощи Зоро. Мотивировал он это тем, что Луффи и Усоппа вообще нельзя пускать на кухню – они всё съедят ещё до того, как еда будет подана, а Нами-сан не должна марать свои нежные ручки. Вот так и вышло, что Ророноа Зоро оказался единственным, на кого взвалили помощь на кухне.  
  
Санджи в фартуке хлопотал у плиты. Аккуратно расправленный пиджак висел на спинке стула, и Зоро понял, что это его шанс. Расставляя тарелки, он незаметно вытащил портсигар из кармана пиджака и быстро сунул его под харамаки. Ну, Санджи, держись!  
  
Весь обед он провёл как на иголках, а когда кок, закончив трапезу, потянулся за привычной сигаретой, и вовсе не знал, куда глаза девать. Всё-таки заговоры и подставы – это по части Нами и Усоппа. Он, Ророноа Зоро, даже врать толком не умеет.  
  
\- Странно, - Санджи ощупал карманы. – Где-то оставил свой портсигар.  
  
Зоро уткнулся в тарелку, надеясь, что его покрасневшие уши отнесут за счёт чрезмерной остроты сегодняшнего кулинарного шедевра.  
  
\- Найдётся! – легкомысленно махнул рукой Луффи, облизывавший тарелку.  
\- Наверное, в каюте обронил, - предположила Нами.  
  
В первый раз за всё время знакомства с Санджи его стряпня не лезла в горло Зоро. Едва дождавшись, пока обед закончится, он рванул в каюту. Травка лежала там, где ей и положено. Начинить сигареты было непросто, но когда Ророноа всё-таки справился с этой ювелирной работой, заподозрить что-либо было невозможно. Теперь главное – аккуратно подбросить портсигар под гамак Санджи…  
  
Остаток вечера Зоро пристально следил за Санджи, но ничего странного в поведении дурацкого эро-кока не наблюдалось. Он по-прежнему флиртовал с Нами, подтрунивал над Усоппом и обсуждал с Луффи дальнейшие планы. Было похоже, что каверза провалилась.  
  
… Зоро и сам не понял, что его разбудило. В соседнем гамаке храпел Луффи, чуть подальше ворочался и вскрикивал Усопп, даже во сне сражающийся с какими-то неведомыми злодеями.  
  
Гамак Санджи был пуст.  
  
Зоро осторожно спустил ноги на пол и вышел на палубу. Блудный кок обнаружился на носу судна. Если бы не крохотный красный огонёк зажжённой сигареты да не запах дыма, Ророноа прошёл бы мимо него, так неподвижно сидел Санджи в тени мачты.  
  
\- Ты чего не спишь? – буркнул Зоро и тут, вглядевшись, обнаружил, что повар абсолютно голый.  
  
«Сработало! – с каким-то отчаянным восторгом подумал Ророноа. – Твари морские, сработало!»  
  
Санджи немного помолчал, вглядываясь в звёздное небо, а потом произнёс:  
  
\- Хотел бы я знать, какие звёзды светят над All Blue… Голова-трава, посиди тут со мной!  
  
«Вот ещё!» – хотел было ответить Зоро, но потом подумал, что, возможно, сеансом нудизма действие травки не ограничится. В голове пронеслись соблазнительные картинки, в которых эро-кок смущался, краснел и умолял мечника никому не говорить ни слова. Устоять было невозможно. Ророноа плюхнулся рядом с Санджи.  
  
\- Прекрасная ночь, - голос Санджи в ночи был певучим, словно волна, и каким-то невероятно искренним. – В такую ночь хочется каких-нибудь чудес.  
  
«Дурень! – веселился про себя Зоро. – По крайней мере, одно чудо для меня уже случилось! Ох, уж я и посмеюсь над тобой завтра!» Он откинулся назад и уставился в звёздное небо. Волны тихо раскачивали корабль, убаюкивая мечника. Зоро перевёл глаза на Санджи. Кок сидел, обхватив колени руками, и сейчас, когда глаза Ророноа уже привыкли к темноте, фехтовальщик различал каждый позвонок на узкой спине. Тлевший на конце сигареты яркий огонёк от дыхания Санджи то разгорался, то гас, и эта странная сигнализация почему-то заставляла Зоро волноваться.  
  
\- Пойдём в каюту, - недовольный своими мыслями, он коснулся плеча Санджи, привлекая его внимание, и тут же отдёрнул руку – кожа товарища была ледяной:  
\- Идиот, ты замёрзнуть хочешь?  
\- О чём ты? – Санджи слегка повернул к нему лицо. – Я себя прекрасно чувствую.  
\- Ты ГОЛЫЙ! И холодный!  
  
Зоро стянул с себя рубашку и швырнул её Санджи. Мягкая ткань шлёпнулась на спину кока и сползла на палубу. Санджи даже не пошевелился.  
  
\- Вот идиот! – Ророноа потянулся за рубашкой, чтобы набросить её на плечи обкурившегося приятеля, когда неожиданно тот пришёл в движение.  
  
Зоро и отреагировать не успел, как оказался прижатым к палубе. Лицо Санджи было так близко, что светлые волосы щекотали лоб мечника. В глазах кока застыло мечтательное выражение, на губах играла улыбка. Холодная грудь Санджи прижималась к мускулистому торсу Ророноа, и от этой близости сердце подпрыгнуло, ударилось о рёбра и забилось в груди, словно пойманная птица в клетке…  
  
\- Зато ты горяяяячий! - промурлыкал Санджи.  
\- Слезь с меня, а то я тебе руки переломаю, - процедил Зоро и сделал попытку вырваться. Не то, чтобы он собирался калечить этого дурака на самом деле, но ситуация была какой-то очень уж… нет, не неприятной, но ужасно смущающей.  
\- Дааа, ты моооожешь… - кажется, Санджи совершенно не смутила его угроза, и Ророноа даже растерялся.  
  
Он мог, конечно, просто отшвырнуть обкурившегося повара в сторону, но делать этого почему-то категорически не хотелось. А кроме этого, когда Санджи говорил вот так, мурлыкая и растягивая слова… ох! На Зоро это действовало как гипноз. Во всяком случае, возможность рассуждать здраво он потерял моментально.  
  
\- Сан… - голос предательски дрогнул. – Санджи! Да прекрати ты!  
  
Но больше ему сказать ничего не удалось, потому что чужие губы внезапно накрыли его рот. Дыхание Санджи пахло сигаретным дымом, а недавний мечтатель и романтик уступил место коварному соблазнителю. Целоваться, в отличие от Зоро, опыт которого ограничивался парой пьяных поцелуев много лет назад, блондин умел. Его губы творили нечто совсем невообразимое: нежные ласкающие, почти щекочущие прикосновения сменялись агрессивным посасыванием, и наоборот. А когда язык Санджи скользнул между зубами Зоро, Ророноа сам застонал и подался навстречу требовательному и властному рту агрессора…  
  
…который был ласков, невероятно нежен и абсолютно уверен в том, что делает. Прохладная рука скользнула под голову Зоро, приподнимая её и слегка поворачивая так, как было удобно Санджи. Каждое прикосновение светловолосого пирата было метким выстрелом, заставлявшим остатки здравого смысла Ророноа таять на глазах.

Так странно Зоро себя ещё никогда не ощущал. Впервые он отдавал кому-то инициативу, подчиняясь чужой воле, но это не было чем-то неприятным, скорее наоборот. В ласковых руках повара Ророноа Зоро почувствовал себя беспомощным и защищённым одновременно, и расслабился, позволяя Санджи делать всё, что тот захочет…  
  
… Остановиться в такой момент было просто невозможно, и поэтому когда этот невероятный, сумасшедший придурок прервал поцелуй и немного отстранился, будущий лучший фехтовальщик мира по инерции потянулся за его губами и непонимающе посмотрел на Санджи. Глаза того сияли:  
  
\- Мммм… какой же ты вкусный, Зоро!  
  
Он склонился к уху мечника, вдыхая запах Ророноа, и снова попытался поцеловать его. Но эта короткая передышка позволила Зоро придти в себя, и он ловко выскользнул из рук Санджи. Ему, конечно, жутко не хотелось, чтобы всё заканчивалось, но, блин, дальше пользоваться слабостью повара было уже нечестно! Санджи, конечно, редкостный поганец, но он его накама…  
  
\- Стой! Стой, тебе говорят! – Зоро глотал слова, торопясь сказать самое важное. – Это… Ты… я тебе в сигареты кое-что подсунул… ты просто не в себе…  
  
Санджи хмыкнул и бесстыдно растянулся на палубе. Откуда-то в его пальцах возникла сигарета.  
  
\- Ну ты и дурак, Голова-трава! – усмехнулся он, затянувшись. – Неужели ты думал, я не почувствую чужой привкус? Я же повар. По-вар!  
  
Изящные пальцы щёлкнули оторопевшего Зоро по носу.  
  
\- Так ты что, не курил? – обалдев от такого поворота событий, пробормотал мечник.  
\- Неа, - на губах Санджи играла ироничная и бесстыжая улыбка.  
\- Так какого хрена ты тут сидел голый???  
\- Купаться собирался, - Санджи поднялся, потянулся и одарил Зоро властным, зовущим взглядом. – Ты со мной?  
  
Ударить бы сейчас этого жулика по его ухмыляющейся физиономии… но вместо этого Зоро молча распустил харамаки и стянул с себя штаны. В конце концов, набить морду Санджи он успеет и завтра…  
  



End file.
